the_haunted_mansionfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Willis
Winter is Brynn Willis's younger sister by two years. She is in the seventh grade at the East Willis Middle School. Looks Winter has bleach blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She is not really tall; actually Spring Willis is taller than her, by quite a bit. Personality She seems to be a little suspicious about things and she's always on the lookout for things she can use to prove people wrong. She's a bit headstrong and boisterous, but deep down, she's really kind, and does her best to help others. Haunted Mansion Winter is seen with her father, Jake Willis, at the new construction site when Rachel Miller and Jessica Lamington check it out by themselves. She notices that there is something in the basement and when she tells Jake, he looks and doesn't believe her. Rachel and Jessica were hiding at this time. When her father doesn't believe her, she snorts with anger and frustration so loud Rachel can hear her. Winter's SideStory She is the main character of Winter's Side Story, where she goes off on an adventure of her own. When the Willis family goes on an exotic beach trip to Honolulu, Hawaii, she chases a beach ball into a very deep pit and disappears. Winter is transported to another dimension where she is stuck in the middle of nowhere. Eventually, a small family finds her and takes her in where she lives for an unknown period of time. A mysterious fire burns the house at night, killing everyone except for her and one of the children, Ben, who was slightly older than her. He helps her escape, while Spring and Lanna Willis frantically have a nationwide search going on for her. Ben finally helps her escape, but she can't leave him behind in another world, alone and orphaned. He tells her that he cannot leave the world because he is bound to it. Winter is determined to break his bounds. After finding that sensors show another dimension underground, Spring and Lanna find the other world. By then, Winter and Ben have gotten his bounds off and are almost out of that world. Spring and Lanna are hopelessly lost underground, and when she arrives home in Willis with Ben, her father tells her that Spring and Lanna are gone. Winter and Ben head back below and ask around for help. Finally, they catch up with their family, but some kind of force is eating away at the dimension, destroying it, bit by bit. Hurriedly they have to find a way out, and Ben sacrifices himself for Winter. She is heartbroken, but she can't mourn for long. When her family finds a way out, they arrive back home, but don't tell anyone what happened. When school starts up again, Winter has a boy in a few of her periods named Ben. It's turns out to be the same person, and they become even better friends. white Skies She is seen with Brynn at the end of the day, getting off the bus.